


How To Love The Devil

by wymooose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hallucinations, Human Lucifer, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Torture, Self Confidence Issues
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wymooose/pseuds/wymooose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：<br/>你该如何面对脱离牢笼重获自由后却变为人类的Lucifer？有一些事情Sam必须得慎重考虑。而对他们双方来说都需要时间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Love The Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110425) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**第一章**

 

_不要对他期望过高。他必须得以同你学习走路，说话或骑自行车一样的方式摸索人性。_

 

这对 Sam来说谈何容易，但他知道对 Lucifer来说这比登天还难。没错，Lucifer现在是自由身，生龙活虎地行走在地球上。可是有些东西就是无法挣脱牢笼的束缚，没了它魔鬼本人就不再像曾经的老样子了。荣光的缺失导致他此刻和Sam处于相同的物种。

有些日子会相对好过些，但多半情况下前任堕天使只是烦躁地在地堡里乱逛，漫无目的，无所事事。每次Sam看见他这样心里都有点不太好受，因为他甚至无法想象以这种方式生活对Lucifer来说有多糟糕；将那些曾经定义他的东西硬生生地撕扯下来。有时候Lucifer仅仅看上去有些迷惘。当然了，Sam知道自己并不想用这种小事去骚扰他的老哥，所以通常对他们避而远之。

Sam尽了他最大的努力去帮助Lucifer，向他展示作为一个人类其实没有想象中那么糟糕。确实，他不再能一念之间就扭断别人的脖子，不再能随心所欲想出现就出现，想消失就消失，但对于Sam来说，这些事情并没有多么举足轻重；纵然他知道他这么做都是为了 _他_ 。于是他们从一些小事类似于帮Lucifer购置属于他自己的衣服开始，主要因为Sam衣物经常性的消失这点让他的头不禁有点隐隐作痛。当Sam将这些他找到的东西展示给Lucifer时，他并不表现得多么热切，但还是没有一句抱怨就接受了它们。

时常令 Lucifer困扰不已却最平常不过的事就是——睡眠的需求。他完全无法适应睡觉这一项活动，所以当初发现他昏倒在随机地方的时候Sam并不惊讶。每次Sam都从自己的卧室拿来一条毛毯盖在Lucifer的身上，通常都再逗留片刻以防他醒来。最终Lucifer开始意识到最好在一个固定的时间上床，起码好过睡在厨房或是图书馆。

Lucifer给Sam留下的印象通常都像是一个开始学习与世界交流的孩童。他触碰每一样东西，研究着一间接一间的房间。有时候Sam向他解释物品，有时他自己就弄明白了。嗯对，差不多就像个孩子。但起码在向好的方向发展。当然这需要时间，不是一时半会就可以解决的，而且在许多日子里Lucifer只是不能再承受更多并拒绝离开他的房间半步；但事情在变得更好。

每当这种情况发生时，Sam是唯一一个他会敞开心扉让其走进的人。第一次看到Lucifer所处的状态时Sam震惊不已，他眼中的痛苦击碎了他。但Lucifer向他保证有他在身边会让事情变得容易些。那一刻开始他们通常会共同度过那些糟糕的日子，起码是当Sam不是十分忙于猎魔的时候。以防万一他需要时他都会给Lucifer打电话，就只是和他稍微说说话。

他们都知道这举步维艰，将坏的念头抛之脑后需要时间。但让Sam骄傲的是他看到Lucifer努力了，尽管就怕他半途而废。说实话他也不清楚为什么Lucifer设法与之抗争，而不是直接就结束这一切，但他对他没有这么做而感到高兴。

一个事件在Sam的脑海中挥之不去，因为那是第一次他真正意识到这一切对Lucifer来说是多么艰难。如果有任何人问他，他或许会肯定的告诉他们这很容易，但Sam知道事实并非如此。

那是首次Lucifer参与Sam和 Dean一周一次的“杂货店之旅”，Sam本希望这会对他有所帮助，相反，结果却掀开了那个躲在面具背后的男人。

Dean去买了点咖啡和基本的日常用品，与此同时Sam挑选了些蔬菜和沙拉，突然间他感到背脊一阵发凉，当他转过身时Lucifer已经不见了。几乎是立即就丢下他的购物篮，冲向门口的时候挤开了两个挡住他路的老妇人，焦急的在停车场搜寻他的身影。一开始Sam哪儿都找不到他，他甚至考虑就干脆回去找Dean，但他瞥见某个人正靠着Impala。后来证明是Lucifer恐慌症发作了，情况是当时有个老妇人离得他太近并开始叱责他挡了她的道。

“我不知道发生了什么。我——我只是必须得离开，我很抱歉。” Lucifer叹了口气，Sam把手放在他肩上，至少设法让他冷静下来一点。

“老太太们有时候可以变的十分吓人。”Sam微笑，轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀。“如果这对你来说太多了话就告诉我。你不必做你觉得不舒服的事。”

“我很可悲，真的。”Lucifer摇了摇头，低下头注视着自己的脚。他漫不经心愤怒的踢走了脚边的一块石头。“我不能忍受再做了人类了，Sam。这不是我。如果我只是结束这一切的话也许会容易些。”

“你知道我不会让你这么做的。”Sam捏住他的下巴强迫Lucifer看着他。“这就是你，Lucifer。你只是需要再次找回你自己。而我会尽力帮你的，好吗？”他的语气轻柔，每当Lucifer处于这种状态下，几近崩溃放弃的边缘时，其中包含的关心还是一如既往。

“你怎么还能忍受我像这个样子？”

Sam的笑容软化了一些，放在Lucifer肩上的手移向他的头，将他靠在自己的肩上。

“我们仍是一个整体的两个部分，不是吗？”他问道，Lucifer朝他露出了一个悲伤的笑容。

“不再是我们曾经的方式了。”

Sam知道Lucifer是对的，但这不必是件坏事。在他完成里面的工作前他让他待在车旁，明白对他来说最好还是让他自己暂时待一会。这种事不会是最后一次发生，但过段时间后会好些的。

或许Lucifer会挣扎很久，但 Sam向他和他自己保证过会给他些时间。 Lucifer不知道怎么做一个人类， 但至少Sam可以向他略展一二。是的，他永远不会真正意义上不再像个天使，而对Sam来说这丝毫不会贬低他的身份。或许有一天他看向镜中的影像时他可以坦然回望而不是厌恶的转身离开。或许在未来他可以对着自己露出真心的微笑。Sam期待着这一天的到来。因为他们有过更糟糕的时光，他们确实下过地狱——字面意思，但彼此之间仍有着无人可摧毁的深厚联系。

尽管他之前从未承认过，但Sam喜欢这种联系。而且他需要它，或许和 Lucifer一样渴求。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

 

  _耐心些。他已等待了你数百万年；你可以等他五分钟。_

  
时间。  
  
有时候Sam觉得 Lucifer只是对它没有一点概念。他叫他出来吃晚餐，Lucifer花了将近三十分钟才最终出现在厨房。他告诉 Lucifer去准备好，因为他们想去某个地方，后者花了一个多小时。因为Sam对这些事要求相当精准，所以有时候这简直要把他逼疯了。当Lucifer总算现身时，他为自己做这些事的目的感到难过，因为他显然不这么觉得。无论何时只要Lucifer在Sam的脸上瞥见一丝不耐烦的神情，他就变的沉默，接着咕哝出一声抱歉。在这之后 Sam怎么能对自己催促他而不感到内疚？对Lucifer来说，时间和他从未有过交集，介于他还在牢笼中度过了几千年。在如此漫长的一段存在中，时间不知怎的失去了它的意义。  
  
Lucifer知道等待的感觉是什么样的，大概比这个世界上的任何人都了解。所以这次或许该轮到Sam学习如何耐心的与 _他_ 相处。这不像是他不清楚这背后的种种问题。在过去的几年中与天使打交道的情况使他认识到他们只是看待问题略有不同，许多人类制造的玩意儿从他们头顶飞过，而他们就只是不能明白。他能责怪Lucifer无法理解他应该要准时吗？他不这么认为，而且他对自己坦诚的话，他也不 _想_ 这么做。  
  
所以，当Sam的生日即将到来时，猎人想到一个主意或许可以稍微帮助解决他们的问题。他不认为天使真的有生日，起码不是人类拥有的那种方式。这导致他的整个计划有一些诡异，因为谁会在自己的生日上送别人礼物？疯狂的人类，非他莫属。而且，好吧，Sam一直知道他并不是那种所谓的正常人，所以他这次他要再疯狂一次。如果这能让事情变的容易些而 Lucifer能开心的话，这也没什么大不了。  
  
在 Sam生日的前一天他们没有去猎魔，这还挺让他高兴的。现如今， Lucifer可以离开地堡几分钟了，甚至设法和陌生人相处而没有感觉需要逃跑。所以，用身体不适的借口打发走 Dean 和 Lucifer，叫他们为他的生日去买点派或是些什么喝的。他们一离开， Sam就开着其中一辆备用车，驱车驶离了好几个城镇，明白叫 Dean去买派会花上一段时间。他仍不知道Lucifer会对这个怎么回应，但他希望他的反应不算糟。  
  
Sam在地堡的生日并不热闹。Dean为他的弟弟做了些菜，甚至还设法拼凑出一个不错的沙拉，这让Sam感到挺开心的，而且他们还花了一整天的时间谈论分享故事。在大部分的时间里Lucifer只是坐在一旁听着，仍不确定自己对这个谈话所做出的贡献是不是他们想要听的。当时间不早了Dean借口离开，而过一会他带着一件礼物回来了。 Sam根本没期待什么，所以他十分惊讶他得到了一把新的猎魔小刀。前一阵子他丢了自己的那把，但这把比之前的更好。它是银制的，刻有符文，不知怎的Sam知道它肯定带有圣水的祝福功能。一件实用的礼物来自他实际的老哥。  
  
接着 Sam困惑了，因为 Lucifer也给他准备了礼物。包装实在不能算美观，Lucifer之前从没有做过这类事情，而他很有可能事先还咨询了Dean，但Sam真的无法用言语表现他现在的心情。他从未期待Lucifer会准备东西，毕竟这是人类的一项传统。当他撕开包装，一件印着“魔鬼在心中”字样的卫衣出现在眼前，他爆发出一阵大笑，笑得眼泪都顺着脸颊流下来了。不一会儿Dean加入了他，之后他再次仔细瞧了瞧这件礼物，认真的？这是Sam收到过的最好的礼物了，比任何人都好。  
  
当Sam好不容易终于可以停下大笑，他发现Lucifer看起来有点奇怪，好像他不知道该思考些什么。或者更糟，好像他是觉得——  
  
“你不喜欢？”  
  
Sam摇了摇头，仍旧低声咯咯地笑了一阵。他将一只手放在Lucifer的肩上，无法抑制一个笑容在脸上绽放。  
  
“我 _很喜欢_ ，真的。”试图在再次举起这件卫衣前说出口。“但，你不觉得对 _你_ 来说比较贴切吗？”  
  
他很惊讶这让Lucifer露出了笑容，还轻轻摇了摇头。  
  
“现在它更适合你。”他喃喃自语。  
  
在这之后 Sam不确定Lucifer会对他买的礼物作何反应了。是的，他曾想这或许会让他开心，但刚刚的这些交流后他无法再确定了。 Lucifer的礼物非常棒，而Sam无法放下就干脆直接穿在了身上，向他表示是真心喜欢它而不只是嘴上说说。他仍然瞧见对方脸上担忧的神情，而当 Dean告诉他们他要睡觉时Sam如释负重。  
  
因为最好还是当Dean不在时再把东西交给Lucifer。这已经很尴尬了，甚至没有他老大哥的那种蹩脚的笑话来烘托气氛。  
  
“我要上床了，Sam。是时候了。”Lucifer在Dean离开厨房后声明道，但 Sam抓住了他的胳膊把他拉了回来。  
  
“等一下。我也有东西要给你。”  
  
当Sam 把另一个礼物从抽屉里拿出时Lucifer感到困惑不已。他的眼睛不停的来回扫视着又坐回去的Sam和他手心里四四方方的小盒子，而他真的不知道该做什么。  
  
“这什么意思？”他最终问道，放弃试图弄明白为什么突然间他就收到了礼物。  
  
“这是个礼物。给你的。打开看看。”Sam微笑，但Lucifer摇了摇头，令人惊讶的急切。  
  
“这是 _你的_ 生日， _你_ 才应该是今天得到礼物的那个人。”他坚持道并试图把礼物还给 Sam。猎人只是把它推了回去，微笑着。  
  
“我知道，但这是给你的。我知道你并不庆祝你的生日，我甚至不知道日期是什么。所以，这就是你的礼物了。”Sam明白这有点奇怪，但起码现在 Lucifer终于似乎领悟到了真谛。在他打开前，他用之前Sam 对待礼物的方式撕开了包装。Lucifer表示这有个上面印着他名字的黑色小盒子。  
  
“这是什么？”他问，于是Sam帮他打开了盒子上面令人头大的锁。  
  
“这是块手表，给你的。”Sam微笑，把它拿了出来，展示给Lucifer。他买的腕表是黑的，易于使用而且没有任何干扰视线的小东西。好吧，除了上面的雕刻的字迹。上面有两个小小的犄角和一条恶魔的尾巴，接着 Sam把它翻了过来，给Lucifer展示背后刻的符文。他接过手表，摩挲着上面字迹留下的缝隙。  
  
“慢慢来…”Lucifer敬畏地低声读着寄语。他对表研究了一段时间，试图弄明白这有什么意义，为什么Sam要给他这个。它看起来相当昂贵，感觉收像这样的东西心里有点过意不去。  
  
“只是帮你找到窍门。”Sam说道，拿起手表，小心地环上Lucifer的手腕。“所以，当你忘了时间的时候，看看它就行了。”  
  
“谢谢你，Sam。我——我真的不知道该说什么。”  
  
Sam轻轻的牵起Lucifer的手并将自己的放在之上，庆幸Dean还好不在场，因为他肯定要称之为言情的时刻了。虽然他并不怎么真的放在心上，但或许他确实 _就是_ 个天真烂漫的少女。  
  
“那就什么也别说，没事的。只是...慢慢来。”  
  
Lucifer点点头， Sam并不意外接来下被拉入了一个坚实的拥抱。所有Lucifer无法言喻的情感Sam都可以从中感受到；他有多么的感激以及这对他的意义何等重大。或许Lucifer并没有真正意义上的生日，但Sam不介意每年都和他分享他自己的。归根结底，他们属于对方，这是不争的事实。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

 

_镇定些。安静点。去谅解。他会厉声斥责你,但你知道他不是有意为之。_

  
  
有时候Sam没办法去阻止。无法制止当一切对Lucifer来说太过沉重而失控朝他怒吼。事情的导火索可以是任意一件通常对他和Dean来说无足轻重的小事，但对Lucifer来说简直天都塌下来了。在这种情形下让他冷静下来——简直难上加难。前提是如果这还有一丝希望的话。大多数情况更像是他挣扎着和自己斗争试图不只是以牙还牙朝Lucifer大吼大叫，或说些让事情雪上加霜的鬼话。  
  
Sam知道Lucifer不是成心这么做的，他当然不会了。一直以来他体内的某些东西都在不断沸腾翻搅，有时候它们就抵达表层，喷涌而出。他从未责怪过他，一直试图保持冷静并体谅他，虽然有的时候真的很难。Sam所能想象的就是对于一个堕天使来说有多困难，尤其当他露出那种眼神的时候。那不只是悲伤，而是纯粹的绝望。但仍然，Sam不会放弃。即使有时候会在过程中受到伤害。  
  
通常Sam可以预感它的到来，因为在前一天Lucifer的性情举止会大变。他变得狂躁，独自一人时对着家具或者其他什么东西咆哮，自言自语。 Sam能注意到的就是接下来他能够调整好自己，为接下来不管是什么做好准备。这次什么事都没发生，所以Sam很惊讶当Lucifer突然间对他恶语相向，他不只是震惊，而是吓坏了。Lucifer以前也说过一些让Sam受伤的话，但远远不及这次；这次刺痛了他的心。  
  
Sam在请求Lucifer的帮助被拒之前他正忙于查找资料。于是他就自己动手，接下来迎接他的就是对方在一个小时后冲进图书馆，甚至没有朝他打招呼或给Sam一丁点儿提示关于发生了什么就朝他咆哮。  
  
“Lucifer，放松。你怎么了？”Sam困惑的问道，还未到担忧的地步，但他还是合上了摊在他面前的书。  
  
“我怎么了？问你哥哥去！”Lucifer恶狠狠地啐道，双眸变得冰冷，Sam挑起了眉毛。  
  
“不管他做了什么，我保证他的意思不是你想的那样。”  
  
“当然了！”Lucifer紧逼，把手砰地一声放在桌上，太过用力以至于桌子都晃动。“因为我只是个什么也不懂的孩子，这难道不是你的真实想法？”  
  
“什么？”此刻 Sam开始担忧了，很担心。这从不是Lucifer会做的事。“你在说什么？”  
  
“你真的以为我什么都不知道？你表现的好像我对一切都不了解！’噢，这好比他正在成长，而他只有五岁’或者’如果他想的话就让他瞎逛逛吧’。”Lucifer的语调变得越来越压抑低沉，桌上的双手渐渐握紧成拳。“我听到了你说的 _每一个字_ ，Sam。”  
  
“好吧，你冷静一点，行吗？”Sam伸手去够Lucifer的手，但他的指尖甚至在碰到他的之前，就被拨到一旁。“我不是有意这么说的。”Sam叹了口气。  
  
“你当然不是这个意思了！你可曾半点想过我过去几年都经历了什么？”  
  
“不，我不这么想。Lucifer，我真的认为你不应该——”  
  
“为什么不？这不就是我所能做的吗！”Lucifer咆哮道。“你走了之后就可以继续你那愚蠢的小人生了，你知道我得到了什么吗？地狱，Sam!”  
  
“我知道，好吗？”Sam从椅子里一跃而起，像对方一般互相怒视着。“你在 _地狱_ ，所以显而易见你拥有地狱！”  
  
“没错！”Lucifer吼道，让Sam畏缩了一下。自从他离开牢笼后Lucifer从未像现在这般吼过。“你知道吗， Sam？你什么都不了解！你只不过是在那儿待了几个星期，连你灵魂所困的时间都没法和我相提并论！”  
  
“那也并不意味着它就是个假期！”Sam嘲讽道，无法再保持冷静。事态正逐步升级而他知道应该对此做些什么，但他就是不能。他不知道能做什么来阻止它。  
  
“我求你带我离开那里，Sam！两百年来我日日夜夜喊你的名字而你该死的一点都不在乎！”  
  
“你他妈的在下面折磨我！”Sam无法接受Lucifer刚刚所说的，一点儿不。Lucifer从没有恳求过，起码对象不是他。而且如果他呼唤过自己的话，怎么会一个字也没听到过？难道他体内不应该还残存着一丝他的荣光吗？  
  
“但我已经道过几千次歉了！” Lucifer的语调里染上了之前从未有过的受伤而顷刻间Sam只想让他停止。他不想听Lucifer接下来所说的，仿佛他早就知晓那会是他听过的最糟糕的对白。“我死了一次又一次而这一切都是因为 _你_ ，Sam！自你离去之后，一直以来都是 _你_ 将我折磨致死！几百年无止境的轮回，Sam...你 _什么也不_ 懂。”  
  
当记忆的潮水涌上他的脑海时Sam重重的吞咽了一下，那些自从他的灵魂回归之日起就想忘却的记忆。他下意识的摸着左手掌心上伤疤，那曾一度将幻觉 Lucifer驱逐的痕迹。  
  
“相信我，我知道的比你想象的要多。”他沉重的说道。泪水在他眼里堆积，但并未滑落。在崩溃的边缘。“你认为我自由了，Lucifer。但我从未逃出过那个深渊。”Sam只是想在事态变得更不可收拾之前离开这儿，但他就是不能停止言语的宣泄，他的指甲抠进了掌心，留下了几个小时都不会消失的痕迹。“在我脱离牢笼后你几乎杀了我， _字面意思_ 上杀了我。如果不是Cas的话，我早就 _死_ 在你手上了。”  
  
“我——”Lucifer摇了摇头，眼中的愤怒转变为困惑。“那什么意思？”  
  
“没什么。忘了它吧。”Sam低下了头转身离开，在 Lucifer面前失声痛哭前逃离这个地方。他不明白为什么这些记忆还是刺痛了他。它们不应该，但了解了此刻的Lucifer，或开始了解他让它们更令人痛苦。  
  
这一次轮到Sam将自己锁在了屋内，此刻他无法面对Lucifer或任何一个人。事情的走向完全脱离计划。这些过去应早该随着时间的流逝渐渐淡漠，而不是越发清晰，Sam如同被狠狠扇了一巴掌。当它出现时，那个折磨他的幻觉或管他什么见鬼的东西是不堪回首的，但此刻旧事重提却比之前糟糕。  
  
一记叩门声让Sam抬起视线。他明白不应该让Lucifer进来，只有他能做到，不过他依旧打开了门。但他无法与来者视线相交，起码现在不行。  
  
“Sam,你之前说的是什么意思？我怎么会差点杀了你？”  
  
猎人叹了口气坐在了自己的床上，拍了拍身边的位置。他认为Lucifer有权知道他离开后的一切，即使这让人痛苦。他没办法在看着Lucifer的双眼时诉说一切所以便低头研究着自己的手。关于他失去灵魂，关于头脑里墙的坍塌以及幻觉开始的那一刻。  
  
“看见你比什么都糟。我可以在那些声音，链条或是肉钩下生存下来...但不能是你。” Sam摇了摇头抹了一把眼睛。他并不想哭的，起码不会让自己这么做的。“你说这只是个幻觉，我根本没离开过牢笼。告诉我Dean 和Bobby不是真实的。你劝我杀了我自己，这样就可以知道目标在何方以及在书的结尾等待着我的是什么。”  
  
“Sam…你为什么从没和我说过这个？” Lucifer问道，被这坦白所震惊。他对牢笼施加的折磨有所领教，那种一遍一遍无情地将人的灵魂击碎。但，不像Sam，他只有在他身处牢笼时才经历过这种折磨。他完全不知道这居然会发生。  
  
Sam抬头望向他，一个悲伤的笑容浮现在脸上。“你背负的包袱已经够沉重了，我怎么还能再给你更多？我 _知道_ 那不是真的你， Lucifer。这只是我精神错乱，就是这样。”  
  
“我真的不知道。”  
  
“我说了忘了它。我还活着，那都结束了。”Sam摇了摇头叹息道。不管怎样这真的不再重要了。他知道当墙倒塌时为什么折磨他的那个人是Lucifer而不是Dean或其他人。而是因为他们之间的联系。也许这甚至可以说是他的报应吧，因为他离开了而 Lucifer没有。“问题是，我习惯了。直到我屈服并向另一个你交谈...这一切便变得一发不可收拾了。”  
  
“为什么？发生了什么？”Lucifer现在对Sam不想告诉他的部分显得极度担忧。他知道他会因为这个责怪他自己，即使这些不是他本人做的。  
  
“没有睡眠，药剂，逐渐崩溃精神失常，这就是当时发生的。我甚至不想再记起那段时光。只是...那不是你，好吗？是我的脑子不正常了，就这样。”  
  
“而我说了那些糟糕的话…我真的不知道会这样，Sam。我本不会——”  
  
Sam把手放在Lucifer的之上，重新抬起头。“我 _知道_ 。牢笼里发生的那些事，我不怪你。那些幻觉亦不会。自你来这儿，你已经多次证明了自己。”  
  
“我不想伤害你，Sam。但如果我的存在让你想起那些糟糕的回忆，我最好还是离开。”  
  
“闭嘴，你哪儿也不去。”Sam摇头。“那都无关紧要了。那不是你，没有一个是真实的 _你_ 。我此刻认识的Lucifer，才是 _真正的_ 你。”  
  
“你怎么能确定？这些怎么不会是一个巨大的错误？我不是人类，Sam。大半时间里我都不知道该做什么。一切对我来说都不对劲。”  
  
“要说这些年里我学到的某件事就是——如果你觉得一切都顺理成章那便不是真实的。”他拉过Lucifer的手，让他的拇指覆盖在他掌心的伤疤上。“ _这是_ 真实的，Lucifer。生活就是一团糟，但我们会继续下去。这是唯一的办法。我喜欢这个全新的你，因为这是真的。我们失去了什么并不重要。”  
  
Lucifer缓慢抚过伤疤，感受着相对于Sam手掌其他的部分，那块皮肤只是稍显坚硬。他没说一个字，但Sam知道他明白。  
  
“现在你的人生掌握在你手中。你不必再取悦任何人除了你自己。 _做_ 你自己， Lucifer。除此我别无所求。”  
  
前任堕落天使终于抬起头来，唇角带着悲伤的笑容，但依旧可以看见一丝希望。其实Sam也不确定为什么自己从未对Lucifer对他的折磨和当他夺回灵魂后发生的那些事感到愤怒。他猜，这从不需要理由。  
  
“我会试试的。”Lucifer保证，而这就是Sam期望的。如果Lucifer再次坠落他会抓住他，因为这感觉是正确的。他已经经历过太多的厌恶和憎恨，Sam不想他再次跌回绝望的深坑。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

 

   _让他穿你的衣服。他的自尊不会允许他向你开口，但不管怎样你会发现他在你的衣橱里扎下了根。_

  
  
没人可以说Sam没有试图阻止东西从他的衣橱里消失。Lucifer有他自己大把合身且属于他自己的衣服，但有时候Sam的东西仍旧会莫名其妙的失踪。就比方说那件灰格子衬衫吧，它已经消失好几天了而且哪儿都没有它的踪迹。而这只是扑朔迷离案件中的一件。每星期Sam都会发现有东西不见了，大多都是衬衫和运动衫，但取而代之先前消失的衣物又归回原处。它们通常保持失踪的状态长达一至两个星期，接着又好像什么事情都没有发生过一样原封不动被归还。他们几乎可以说是有一个喜欢不定期的做些改变的幽灵游荡在地堡里。或是一个刚刚拥有人类身份的天使。  
  
Sam任由其发展，因为他知道它们最终都会回归原处。所以他为什么还要追究那些已经过去了的事？让Lucifer尴尬吗？他没有再伤害任何一个人了，或许他只是不时地需要些改变。当然了他们确保他有他所需的所有东西。但那并不意味着出于什么奇怪的原因他不会喜欢 Sam的衣服胜过自己的。他并不穿着它们四处晃悠，大概这样Sam就不会发现了吧。这有点奇怪，但不是特别困扰猎人。他唯独期望的就只是Lucifer可以和他谈一谈。  
  
有一天，当Sam驱车见一位附近的证人而比平时早回家了一些时，目睹了 Lucifer在他房间，基本上就是当场抓个现行。他笑着关上了门，力道大得足够震颤了入侵者。  
  
“嘿。找什么呢？”Sam揶揄道。双臂交叉，靠在紧闭的门上，悠哉地瞧着Lucifer绞尽脑汁试图找到合适的词汇。  
  
“不，没什么…”这更像是一个问题，让Sam不禁轻笑出声。  
  
“看起来你似乎在我的衣橱里丢了些东西？要不要我帮你找找？”  
  
“不——不，没事。不在这儿所以…”Sam阻止了Lucifer即将脱口而出的借口走向了他，仍旧面带微笑。徐徐地关上了门看着他。  
  
“我们谈过这个的。你为什么还要翻我的东西？”他想要知道原因，只是好奇。他没有生气或是怎么的，他只是想问。Lucifer给了他一个眼神，要是在几个月前绝对会让他扭头就走，但现在不会了。他意识到，那是骄傲。Lucifer不会承认任何事的。  
  
“我没有。我的一件衬衫不见了而我以为在这儿。”他就说了这么一句便从Sam身边走过。  
  
“我自己也少了几件服。你哪儿都没见着吗？”  
  
Lucifer盯着他的样子像是下一秒就要拿刀捅他了，但Sam只是继续微笑。他知道他此刻的表现是有点刻薄了，但这也是Lucifer需要学习的事。有段时间他们俩谁也没说话，Lucifer的手只是搭在门把手上，而Sam靠在衣橱上；安静的盯着对方。到最后是Sam打破了寂静，只是因为Lucifer不会这么做。  
  
“如果你想穿我的衣服可以直接过来告诉我。”  
  
“我不想穿你的衣服。我有我自己的。”Lucifer深呼吸，但语气中挖苦的成分还不及他试图表达出的万分之一。  
  
“Lucifer，我是认真的。既然你把它们放回来了，所以告诉我又有什么大不了？你觉得我生气了？”  
  
Lucifer在回答前缓缓的摇了摇头，看向别处。“这很蠢。我想要收手，但我不能。”  
  
“为什么不能？我的意思是，我们可以给你不同的东西，那没问题的。”  
  
“不，我需要他们入眠，Sam。我以为如果你知道的话会生气。这就是为什么我把它们放回原处…这太蠢了。”Lucifer叹息，转过了身，好像他想要离开这儿。  
  
“等一下。” Sam喊道，快步移到他身边。“我没有生气好吗？如果这对你有帮助就没事，你不需要藏着掖着，你知道的。”  
  
Lucifer只是点了点头，而Sam决定最好还是随他去。对他来说承认似乎更为艰难，没必要再向他保证一切正常而让事情变得更糟。因为这对Lucifer来说行不通。像这样的时刻，当他让自己显得脆弱，哪怕只是最微小的一点也是严重的。他们可以将他推向另一个螺旋式的自我厌恶中去，但这不是Sam想要的。  
  
Sam将手放在Lucifer的之上，并推离了门把手，在他这么做前给了后者最后一个微笑。“别再让自己愧疚了，Lucifer。它就像个鬼魂缠绕着你。”，他说出口的一瞬便放手，并不期待一个回答。  
  
Lucifer被愧疚牵着鼻子走了太久，对于这点他现在明白有一段时间了。自从他们对对方有了更多了解时，他就意识到了。因无法完成父亲期望他做的事而愧疚，让他的兄弟姐妹们失望而愧疚。当然了他永远不会承认他感到愧疚，但那一部分情感确实在他体内。一直都是。  
  
Sam的衣服依旧不见踪迹，但他不介意。如果这对Lucifer有帮助并让他好过些的话，他是不会大惊小怪的。况且到最后他伤害谁了吗？没人。他的衣服最终都被放回原处，几乎折叠整齐且干净。Sam不能解释为什么但这确实不知怎的让他开心起来。  
  
某天夜里他蹑手蹑脚地潜进Lucifer的房间，他的好奇心太重了。Lucifer蜷缩在毛毯下，但Sam可以看见他正穿着他其中一件格子衬衫。这场景看起来如此安详让Sam忍不住嘴角上扬。是的，完全没问题。 Lucifer需要它，不管是出于什么原因。或许这是他需要做的一件事，而不需要对此多加解释。像是触摸事物。  
  
第二天，Lucifer正忙着工作时Sam从衣橱里拿出了他的一些衣服并放在了Lucifer的床上。后者并没有说起过这事，但Sam可以看出来他很高兴。因为Sam没有对他评头论足或认为他是个十足的疯子。他接受了他,而这意义对Lucifer来说比这些衬衫本身要重要得多。不多久这就渐渐变成了一个习惯。Sam给他东西，然后Lucifer再还回来。或许是因为他们都明白有时候行动胜过千言万语。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

  
_教他辨识饥饿。他会先尝试你吃过的食物。一旦他学会感激便允许他培养自己的味觉。_

  
  
进食从未写在Lucifer的字典中，所以对他来说现在的情形依旧不容乐观。一开始只有当Sam几乎是强迫他进食并向他解释如果不吃东西的话他会生病，他才会吃上几口。生病是另一件让Lucifer匪夷所思的事，但最终他还是屈服了——主要是为了让Sam闭嘴。但这其中没有渴望，只有当Sam告诉他该吃饭时他才会。  
  
情况僵持了很久。事实上过去了太久以至于 Sam都相信Lucifer只是单纯地不能意识到他什么时候感到饥饿。嗯好吧，没错。Lucifer确实感觉不到饥饿，于是Sam必须得向他解释他自己该如何辨识它并且知道何时该吃饭了。这花了不少时间，但最终他一个人在肚子饿时也能够注意到了。有时候如果他感觉这意味着饥饿时他会询问 Sam，有的时候就随它去了。而大多数时间他只是吃Sam提供给他的食物。Lucifer并不对吃很感兴趣，不是因为他不喜欢食物的味道而是因为对他来说吃只是为身体提供能量使其照常运作的燃料。  
  
不知怎的Sam认为他拒绝享受食物是因为它提醒他现在的身份是个人类。就像睡眠和换衣服。他之前从不需要这么做，所以理所当然的认为这让他软弱。之后大量的谈心和交流起码终于让Lucifer尝试些东西了。  
  
“有些天使也开始吃东西了就因为他们喜欢。瞧Cas吃汉堡的那种狼吞虎咽的样子。”当他们走过小卖部时Sam告诉他，这一次没有Dean在身旁，因为让Lucifer一个人呆着已经够他受的了。  
  
“Cas并不是我打心底里瞧得起的人，Sam。”Lucifer嗤之以鼻漫不经心的研究着一路走过的事物。“我不太明白为什么我们要这么做。我吃东西了，你还想要什么？”  
  
“但你不享受它。”Sam指出，博得对方一个大笑。  
  
“我为什么要？我吃东西，我履行了职责。”Lucifer耸了耸肩。  
  
Sam叹了口气，把找到的沙拉放到篮子里。“很显然的，我知道你不喜欢。”  
  
“为什么这对你来说这么重要？”  
  
“因为你可以 _选择_ 你想要吃的东西，Lucifer。你不需要只吃我吃过的东西，又或是 Dean 或 Cas的。试试看，好奇些。你会有什么损失？”  
  
“我的骄傲？我的自尊？”Lucifer苦涩的回答并向Sam投射了一个带着警告意味的瞪视。“我不是人类，你怎么就是不明白这一点。”  
  
“Lucifer，”Sam又叹息道，抬手穿过自己的发隙。“这和骄傲或自尊搭不上半点关系。这是关于你以及试图接受你现在的样子。”他只是想要Lucifer去理解，但依旧和从前一样，永远都是这样。这些事情对他来说没有任何意义。  
  
“这对你真的很重要，是吧？”Lucifer沉默的说道。  
  
“我只是不想让你认为自己是个包袱或其他什么的。”他悲伤的望向后者。“你可以 _要求_ 任何事，你可以决定你想要做什么。”  
  
“在我试图杀害你哥哥之后你依旧接受了我，Sam。我没有权利要求任何事，你知道的。”  
  
“这你就错了。”Sam认真的告诉他，缩短他们间的距离。“我告诉过你我会帮你。但你必须得让我这么做。不要以为我不 _想_ 你在身边。”  
  
“你想？”Lucifer不解的眨了眨眼。  
  
“我当然想了。现在我想要你拿着这个并且回来的时候拿着你想要的东西，行吗？”Sam微笑着将篮子交到Lucifer的手中。他知道有时候他必须得强迫 Lucifer做那些对他最好的事，即使他不喜欢。但事实上这并不比其他的要糟糕。  
  
有那么一段时间里 Lucifer只是定定的站在那儿，盯着手中的篮子，不太确定现在该干什么。到最后他只是点了点头，走远了。Sam更希望跟在他身后帮助他，但他认为如果要奏效的话，这一次他必须得独自面对。  
  
三十分钟过去后Lucifer回来了，Sam正在结帐处等着他。而猎人惊讶的发现篮子里装着各种各样不同的东西。披萨，不是那种冷冻的，而是新鲜的，一些水果，糖以及某些他只能将其归为樱桃汁，即使一瞬间它看起来绝对像一罐子鲜血。当他们付帐时他对Lucifer露出了笑容。  
  
出乎意料的是Lucifer找到了一些他发自内心喜欢的东西，自那以后Sam每次都会确保在小卖部之旅中拥有他自己的购物篮。渐渐的他发现他喜欢自己一个人吃了，比方说披萨，即使他更喜欢那种Sam在地堡教他可以做给他自己吃的那种披萨。他并不是突然间就喜欢上吃的，但不久后Sam注意到他抵达餐桌的速度变快了，而且在品尝食物的时候多了些许感激。  
  
他们让他用食物做实验，只是不让他吃太多因为有一次他在一个小时之内清空了一半的冰箱后他尖叫着说想要去死。仍然，当有一天他向Sam讨教该如何做饭时，猎人还是震惊了，不是不好的那种。当然了他并没有过多的期待，但Lucifer很坚持，所以他又怎么能拒绝他的请求？  
  
不可否认的是教Lucifer做饭不可思议的令人愉悦。当看到 Lucifer尽他最大的努力结果却五花八门时让Sam不知怎的高兴起来。他的薄煎饼处女秀是另一项归入他最喜欢的食物，烤的一团焦并且品相及其难看，但Sam还是都吃完了，并且赞扬了他。每天早晨Lucifer都再次尝试，而几周后，当Sam不在时Dean绝对是提示了什么，结果它们出品极佳而他真的很享用它们。  
  
这事发生的频率越来越高，结果就变成不是Lucifer单独在做饭就是兄弟之一在给他搭把手，但不知怎的Dean也不太介意了。他依旧不喜欢Lucifer，或许永远也不会，但他们还是试图在不爆发太多争吵的基础上和睦相处。不，事情不会那么容易，而 Lucifer依旧鄙视身为一个人类。但每次Sam看见他在做饭或进食时脸上浮现的那一丝微笑，他知道起码事情在向积极的方向发展。当然了他不会承认的，他太过骄傲，但好在他还是享受人性的 _某些部分_ 的。而这远远超出Sam可以预计的。


End file.
